I LOVE YOU
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Aku mencintaimu hyung, maafkan aku #Yutaharemdays #jaeyu


I LOVE YOU

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua msing-masing, SM Enertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Genre : Angs/Romance

Pair : JaeYu

Warning : Fic ini mengandun dan TYPO yang mengerikan.

#Yutaharemdays #Yutaukedays

.

.

Rintik hujan membasahi kota Seoul sejak seminggu yang lalu, bahkan disaat cuaca sedang cerah sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan hari ini.

Seorang pemuda manis tengah menatap jalanan basah dari balik kaca mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama teman-teman satu grubnya. Mereka baru saja melakukan good bye stage untuk mengakhiri masa promosi album baru mereka, limitless.

Pemuda manis bersurai ungu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu begitu melihat segerombolan anak kecil tengah bermain dengan riang di bawah guyuran hujan yang terlihat semakin deras.

Keningnya mengerut begitu mengingat sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya justru terjebak dalam situasi nyaman dan hangat seperti sekarang ini.

Karena sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai hujan, dan ia juga ingin bermain seperti anak-anak itu. Sepertinya akan terlihat sangat menyenangkan jika ia bermain dengan yang lainnya di tengah guyuran hujan di luar sana.

TUK TUK TUK. Pemuda manis itu merasa bosan, dan mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mengetuk kaca mobil berkali-kali begitu mengetahui teman-teman segrubnya telah terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Pemuda manis itu menggerutu pelan saat kedua matanya enggan untuk menutup. Jujur, sama seperti yang lainnya ia juga merasa sangat lelah. Tapi rintik hujan yang semakin deras mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia sagat suka suara hujan, terdengar sangat indah.

Pemuda manis itu ingin sekali membuka kaca jendela, melesakkan kepalanya keluar, menghirup aroma hujan yang sangat menenangkan, dan membiarkan kepalanya basah terkena tetesan air.

Namun pemuda manis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Karena ia tahu, ia akan membuat air hujan itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan membasahi pakaian teman-temannya dan pakaiannya sendiri.

Dan omelan dari sang manajer hyung yang dengan tenang menyetir di kursi depan sana membuatnya benar-benar enggan, karena manajer hyung akan berubah mengerikan saat kesal dan ia tak mau melihatnya.

" Hyung." Pemuda manis itu Nakamoto Yuta, menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

" Sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Pertanyaan itu memang terdengar sangat basa-basi namun entah kenapa membuat senyum pemuda tampan itu terkembang dengan manisnya.

Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dan mengamati pemuda manis itu yang kini kembali menatap jalanan dengan senyum mengembang.

" Sedang melihat apa?"

" Hujan."

" Hujan? Sebagus itu ya?" Yuta hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Pemuda manis itu kembali mengetuk kaca, sesekali bibirnya meniupkan uap panas ke kaca. Dan membuat kaca itu berkabut, kemudian ia mulai menggambar hati dan bintang di sana. Membuat senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat manis.

" Hyung tidak lelah? Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk tidur sebelum kita sampai dorm." Pemuda manis berdarah Jepang itu menoleh lagi dan menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat sangat indah di wajah manisnya, membuat yang lebih muda tertegun sesaat.

" Aku masih ingin melihat hujan." Entah kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat manis dan lembut, bahkan setiap harinya. Membuat dadanya bergetar dengan bermilyaran kupu-kupu yang mencoba meledak dari dalam perutnya.

Jaehyun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta yang kembali asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil. Membuat Jaehyun tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia hanya dapat menahannya dan terus mengamatinya.

" Jaehyun sendiri kenapa tidak tidur lagi?" Tanya pemuda manis itu tanpa menatapnya. Membuat Jaehyun menghela napas pelan.

 _'Selalu saja seperti ini...'_

Yuta mengecek ponselnya yang berdering dan mulai berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana, ibunya.

Jaehyun memainkan rambut pirang Mark yang tertidur di atas pahanya. Matanya mengamati jalanan di depan sana. Namun kedua telinganya mencoba lebih peka dan mencerna pembicaraan sang hyung dan ibunya yang terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

" Aku juga ingin tidur seperti mereka _Kaa-san_ tapi aku tidak bisa. Di sini hujan, aku tak akan pernah bisa melewatkannya." Gerutu pemuda manis itu. Membuat pemuda tampan yang tengah melakukan kegiatan mencuri dengar di sebelahnya tertawa dalam hati.

" Iya Kaa-san tenang saja aku baik-baik saja di sini. Sampaikan salamku pada _Onee-chan_."

PIP. Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya begitu merasakan seseorang yang terus saja menatapnya sejak tadi. Dan mendapati Jaehyun yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Yuta. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan kembali menatap jalanan di depan sana. Membuat Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti, dan kembali menggeluti dunianya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kosong pemuda di sampingnya.

 _'...Tidak bisakah kau menatap mataku? Sekali saja?'_

Jaehyun dan Yuta dibantu oleh manajer hyung membangunkan mereka yang masih tertidur. Yuta hanya berdiri di tengah gerbang tanpa memiliki niatan untuk melewatinya.

Pemuda manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, meresapi tetesan hujan yang menerpa wajahnya dan mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Payung putih di genggamannya terlepas begitu saja.

Entahlah, Yuta tak begitu mengingat sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai hujan seperti sekarang ini. Yuta hanya mengingat bahwa ia sangat menyukai sensasi betapa menyejukannya saat tetesan hujan menerpa wajahnya. Dan aromanya, aroma hujan yang sangat menenangkan membuat semua lelah yang menderanya hilang begitu saja.

" Sudah cukup hyung." Yuta membuka kelopak matanya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Di depannya, Jaehyun mengenggam payung putih yang sempat di jatuhkannya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah terkena air hujan karena pemuda tampan itu mengarahkan payung putih itu hanya untuk pemuda manis di hadapannya.

Jantungnya bergetar hebat, pemuda manis itu terlihat semakin kecil jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Membuat Jaehyun ingin sekali memeluknya. Namun ia tahu, dapat memeluk hyung manis di depannya ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya saja.

" Begini lebih baik." Jaehyun membeku begitu merasakan tangan mungil itu mengenggam tangannya, dan mengarahkan payung itu melindungi tubuhnya juga, walaupun ia tahu semua itu percuma.

Tangan mungil itu terasa sangat dingin, namun entah kenapa dapat menyalurkan setitik kehangatan yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan juga hatinya.

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Yuta yang hanya dijawabi anggukan kepala dan senyum kecil.

.

.

Jaehyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih kecil yang dibawanya, pemuda tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tengah, dan mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping hyung manis yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Jaehyun melirik Yuta yang saat ini tengah tertawa melihat Donghyuk dan Jaemin yang tengah melempar ejekan yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, ia tak begitu mengerti kenapa ia bisa tersenyum semudah itu, tapi melihat reaksi pemuda manis itu membuat hatinya menghangat, dan Jaehyun sangat menyukainya-

" Hyung."

" Ada apa?"

" Ah tidak jadi, maafkan aku."

-Terlalu menyukainya.

Pemuda manis itu mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli dan kembali mengamati para magnae yang terlihat semakin ribut saat ini.

Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dengan tangan yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dan juga tatapan kosongnya.

" Eh?"

" Seharusnya begini." Tubuh pemuda tampan itu menegang kaku. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama yang lainnya, Jaehyun tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat member lain yang menyentuhnya. Selalu Yuta, dan entah sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini.

 _'_ _Sudah cukup_ _hyung-'_

Jaehyun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, ingin sekali ia menghentikan kegiatan pemuda manis itu pada rambutnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya, tersenyum ke arahnya, mencubit pipinya dan setelahnya pergi ke arah dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jaehyun mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa terasa mencekik.

 _' -Jangan memberiku terlalu banyak harapan._ _Karena itu membuatku sakit._ _'_

.

.

Jaehyun membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai atap tanpa mengenakan alas apapun, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Pemuda tampan itu memandang langit malam tanpa bintang, angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang, dan langit nampak semakin gelap berhiaskan awan mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat mengingat wajah manis Yuta melintas di pikirannya. Terlihat sangat nyata dan dekat namun sulit digapai. Senyumnya berubah masam, bukannya Jaehyun tak ingin berusaha mendapatkannya lebih keras lagi. Jaehyun hanya merasa kurang percaya diri.

Kepercayaan diri Jaehyun yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi menjadi semakin minim saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan Yuta, membuatnya terkadang terlihat kaku saat berhadapan dengan pemuda manis itu.

" Sedang apa?" Jaehyun terduduk saat mendengar suara halus yang sangat familiar itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dan Jaehyun menoleh, di dapatinya Yuta yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memegang dua cangkir coklat panas di tangannya.

" Kenapa tidak berkumpul dengan yang lain? Mereka semua mencarimu." Yuta memberikan satu cangkir yang dibawanya kepada Jaehyun yang diterima dengan senang hati.

" Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Jaehyun berbohong. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan ada masalah jika sumber

masalah yang menderanya saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya

" Kau tahu Jaehyun-ah?" Yuta menengadahkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Jaehyun melihatnya, ia melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Yuta saat ini. Terlihat menenangkan, sama seperti saat di mobil siang tadi. Jujur saja Jaehyun akui ia sangat jarang melihat ekpresi Yuta yang terlihat sangat lembut.

" Hujan terkadang membawa jawaban dari semua masalah yang kita pikirkan. Jika kau tidak ingin bercerita pada siapapun, berceritalah pada hujan. Aku tidak tahu ini akan efektif atau tidak jika kau yang melakukannya."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang memulai percakapan. Mereka berdua saling diam, mencoba meresapi tetesan hujan yang menerpa wajah dan tubuh mereka. Masih tak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara, karena keheningan ini terlalu menenangkan.

Jaehyun membuka matanya, diliriknya Yuta yang masih saja menondangakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Jaehyun entah kenapa menjadi khawatir. Apa Yuta juga punya masalah yang sedang ia pikirkan? Sampai pemuda manis itu tak mau beranjak untuk menghangatkan diri. Bagimana kalau Yuta sakit? Terlalu lama berada di bawah hujan memang tidak baik. Jaehyun terlalu khawatir, sampai ia melupakan kesehatannya sendiri.

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ada yang sedikit mengganjal pikirannya saat ini. Tapi ia enggan mengatakannya, karena ia merasa takut dan malu di saat bersamaan.

" Hyung."

" Hm?"

" Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

" Tentu saja pernah, memangnya kenapa?" Yuta menatap Jaehyun dengan mata besarnya.

" Aku hanya bertanya."

" Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk. Aku sudah mulai kedinginan." Dan Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Yuta menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dan melihat member lain yang sudah selesai dengan makeupnya, Yuta akui mereka semua sangat tampan. Yuta menekuk alisnya saat melihat salah satu adiknya terlihat murung. Yuta berpikir sesaat, sepertinya mereka harus berbicara lagi nanti.

Semua member NCT 127 akan menghadiri Gaon Chart Music Award yang memang hanya di adakan setahun sekali. Mereka semua sudah tahu apa kategori yang akan mereka menangkan tapi tetap saja mereka merasa antusias.

Jaehyun mengamati teman-teman satu grubnya, dan pandangannya membatu saat ia melihat Yuta. Pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang itu terlihat sangat cantik. Membuat Jaehyun tak kuasa untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Jaehyun tak mengatakan sesuatu sejak tadi. Ia hanya diam, sesekali tersenyum dan membungkuk jika ada yang menyapa. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan fans saat grubnya tampil. Jaehyun hanya sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu orang.

" Hyung, sepertinya fotografer topnewstar sangat menyukaimu. Sejak tadi ia selalu mengarahkan kameranya ke arahmu. Heran, padahal kan aku jauh lebih tampan dari Yuta hyung."

" Donghyuk-ah, kau mengejekku?"

" Aku bicara jujur kok. Lagi pula hyung itu cantik bukan tampan. Oh? Apa jangan-jangan dia-"

" Jangan bicara sembarangan nanti kalau ada yang mendengar kau akan kenapa masalah." Kali ini Taeyong yang berbicara, membuat Donghyuk mengangguk canggung.

Jaehyun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Dan ia tahu, jika Donghyuk memang mengatakan sebuah kejujuran. Yuta tidak tampan, tapi terlalu cantik hingga membuat Jaehyun gila karenanya.

Jaehyun melebarkan matanya saat Yuta pindah duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sial, Jaehyun ingin sekali mengumpat lebih kasar karena suara debaran jantungnya mengeras. Namun ia bersyukur saat suara musik terdengar kencang, karena itu dapat menutupi suara debaran jantungnya.

" Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Yuta saat Jaehyun tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya. Jaehyun menggeleng, dan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Mencoba menikmati performa sunbae mereka.

" Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentangku. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Yuta. Jaehyun hanya diam tak menjawab karena sejujurnya ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

" Katakan saja aku tidak akan marah."

"Aku menyukaimu." Bisik Jaehyun.

Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaehyun karena jujur saja instrumen lagu sunbaenim mereka yang satu ini memang cukup keras, ditambah teriakan penonton membuat telinganya berdengung.

" Maaf aku tidak mendengar. Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi." Dan Jaehyun hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jaehyun tak ingin mengulangi perkataannya sendiri. Sejujurnya, hatinya belum siap.

.

.

Hujan turun semakin deras, membasahi jalanan yang kini tampak megabur tertutupi kabut. Hanya sinar lampu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk agar mereka tetap aman.

Yuta kembali menatap kaca jendela di sampingnya dengan senyum mengembang, napasnya mengepul, menciptakan kabut kecil di sekitar kaca dan lagi-lagi Yuta menggambarnya dengan jemari lentiknya yang kini tampak sedikit memucat.

" Eh?" Yuta menoleh ke samping begitu merasakan kehangatan dari mantel tebal yang kini tengah membungkus tubuh ringkihnya.

Orang yang melakukannya adalah Taeyong, yang saat ini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Yuta balas tersenyum, tanpa memerdulikan tatapan yang mulai meredup dari seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya.

" Yuta."

" Hm?"

" Ada sesuatu di rambutmu."

" Eh?" Jaehyun melihat semuanya, ia melihat bagaimana tangan Taeyong beranjak ke kepala Yuta dan mengambil kertas yang menempel di sana.

Jaehyun juga melihat bagaimana cara mereka bertatapan. Jaehyun bahkan melihat Taeyong yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta, dan melihat bagaimana kedua bibir itu saling menempel, mereka berdua berciuman.

Jaehyun meremat dadanya, rasanya sangat sakit. Terlalu sakit saat melihat orang yang dicintainya berciuman dengan oran lain di depan matanya sendiri. Terlalu menyakitkan, saat Yuta justru larut dalam ciuman Taeyong dan mulai meremat kaos hitam yang dikenakan pemuda tampan itu.

Tak ada yang melihat, mereka semua terlalu lelah untuk tak memejamkan mata, begitu pula dengan manajer hyung yang lebih memilih untuk sibuk menatap jalanan di depan sana. Hanya Jaehyun yang melihatnya, dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur seperti member yang lain. Jaehyun berjanji, ia tak akan pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Yuta sampai kapanpun itu.

' _Aku mencintaimu hyung, maafkan aku.'_ Jaehyun tak akan menyesal walaupun ia tak mengatakannya. Karena Jaehyun tahu, cinta tak harus memiliki.

END

Ini Jaeyu, ini pendek, endingnya gantung gak memuaskan dan aku payah sama genre angs, terlalu payah malahan -_- mianhae. Tapi selamat #Yutaharemdays #Yutaukedays semoga jiwa uke!yuta shipper kalian semakin berkembang, saya gak sempet edit jadi maklumi kalau banyak typo bertebaran. Saya menerima kritik dan saran, jadi read dan review :V


End file.
